Morrisella
by Greenberry Hair Bonner
Summary: NewsiesCinderella...Morrisella's life was filled with hard work and no love from his uncle. The only friends he has are the mice that secretly live in the house and Sarah, the old family dog. When he makes a wish and it comes true, it changes his life
1. Chapter 1

_**Words: 1,065**_

_**Well, here it is! The first chapter of the Newsies/Cinderella crossover fic! I put the preview up about a week ago and I have edited that part and of course added to it. So I hope ya'll enjoy it! I've had 3 reviews on the preview and all of them were good reviews, so I'm happy that people think this is interesting and has potential! So enjoy!**_

_**Characters in this chapter:  
-Cinderella - Morris Delancey (Morrisella)  
-Stepmother - Weasel (Uncle)  
-Lucifer - Pulitzer  
.Girl Mice:  
-Pearly Calves - Jake  
-Spectacle Suzy - Specs  
-Itsy Bitsy Itey - Itey**_

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young boy named Morrisella. He lived with his mother who loved him so. Morrisella was a happy boy, always laughing and playing, until one day when his mother fell deathly ill. Morrisella was very saddened and stayed by his mother's side. 

"Promise me, Morrisella, that you will mind your uncle when he comes," his mother asked weakly while on her deathbed.

"I promise, mama," he quickly replied with a great amount of sincerity in his voice.

"Help him take care of everything," Morrisella's mother slowly continued after she hushed him. "Promise me, son."

Morrisella thought for a moment as he stared in his mother's weakening eyes. "I will, mama. I promise," he said slowly and softly.

Morrisella's mother smiled weakly at her son as she closed her eyes from becoming very tired and exhausted trying to converse with her beloved son.

* * *

"Hurry with my breakfast!" Morrisella's uncle yelled from his bedroom. 

Morrisella fumbled with a large tray of eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, pancakes, orange juice, and water and hurried up the stairs to his uncle's chambers.

"I'm sorry Uncle Wease," Morrisella quickly apologized when he entered the room and then hurried over to his uncle's bed.

"It's Weisel!" Uncle Weasel snapped before he dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and began hungrily and greedily devouring his breakfast while Morrisella left the room.

With a soft sigh, Morrisella gently closed the door to his evil step...well, I guess I can't say step-uncle because it is his uncle, so let's start that one over. With a soft sigh, Morrisella gently closed the door to his evil uncle's room. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and began walking down the hall and wiped the sweat that came off his brow and onto his hand on his dirty apron. Yes, Morrisella was wearing an apron along with a kerchief wrapped around his head and tied with a knot on his forehead, trousers that had patches in them that were sewn on quite well, and a shirt that looked almost brand new that he received from his friends that had been staying in the house without his uncle knowing.

"MMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Morrisella jumped. He looked down and noticed he stepped on his uncle's cat, Pulitzer. Meeting the cat's evil glare and hiss, Morrisella forced back a smirk. He hated that cat and never bothered to watch where he stepped after Pulitzer showed who he really was: a spawn of Satan.

"Serves you right for laying in the middle of the hall," Morrisella said calmly to Pulitzer.

Pulitzer meowed as if he were trying to talk back while he passed Morrisella and slowly moseyed over towards Uncle Weasel's room. Morrisella happily walked back to the room and let the cat in, only so he didn't have to deal with him anymore than he had to for the day.

* * *

Quickly entering his attic room and closing the door, Morrisella untied his kerchief around his head and tossed it on his tiny little bed that resembled more of a cot. 

"Mo-elly! Mo-elly!" Pearly Calves, Spectacle Suzy, and Itsy Bitsy Itey exclaimed as they ran out of their little mouse hole in the wall when they heard Morrisella enter.

"Girls?" Morrisella asked as he sat on his tiny bed. Well, technically they're male mice, but I think in this story it's okay to call them girls. I mean they're wearing tiny little mouse dresses, so yeah. They're cross-dressers because I said so and we need girl mice. Anyway, Morrisella bent over and set his hand palm up on the floor for the three mice to climb in.

"Mo-elly, we found a mouse! Not just any mouse, but a new mouse!" Pearly Calves exclaimed.

"Oh!" Morrisella exclaimed while he gently set his hand down on his bed for the three to stay while he searched for some little mouse clothes for a new girl mouse. He opened his little chest of tiny clothes and and tiny pair of shoes. "She'll need a little dress, little shoes, and--"

The three girls burst into a fit of giggles. "No, Mo-elly! It's a _he_!"

"Oh! In that case, he'll need these pair of shoes and a shirt," Morrisella said and threw the dress and pink shoes back in the small pile of clothes. "And I can't forget the hat!"

"Mo-elly! He's in a trap!" Itsy Bitsy Itey exclaimed finally.

"Oh yeah! He's in a trap, Mo-elly!" Pearly Calves said after Itsy Bitsy Itey announced it.

"I just said that Pearly Calves!" Itsy Bitsy Itey snapped.

"She's right," Spectacle Suzy told Morrisella.

"Only because you didn't give me a chance to," Pearly Calves argued back.

"You could've said that to begin with," Itsy Bitsy Itey replied.

"She's right again." Spectacle Suzy moved her spectacles up farther on her nose.

"Girls! It doesn't matter who told me! It's been said," Morrisella calmed the two mice down and separated them because they had just began a small little girly fight. You know where they're slapping the air in front of them and have their heads turned to a side and as far away from their hands as possible? That's exactly what they were doing. "Now let's get him out of that trap, shall we?"

"Yes!" All three girls exclaimed at once.

"I said it first!" Pearly Calves stuck out her tongue at Itsy Bitsy Itey.

"We said it at the same time!" Itsy Bitsy Itey returned the gesture.

"I began the word first!" Pearly Calves came back.

"No, you--" Itsy Bitsy Itey began but was cut off by a glare by Morrisella.

"Ha! I win!" Pearly Calves exclaimed triumphantly and crossed her arms in front of her chest and spun around with a smile on her face that had quickly faded.when she saw Morrisella's stern look.

"If I hear one more word out of either of you about who said what first, I'll put you in a trap for a week with only one crumb of cheese. Got it?" Morrisella finally had enough of the bickering when there was a mouse in need of his help.

"Yes ma'am," the two girls said.

"Now, let's go," Morrisella said as he set his hand down for the three girls to climb in again. Once the three girls were in his hand she set off in the direction the mice pointed him in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2, finally. I've had family problems and searching for a job to contend with and that's what I'm supposed to be doing but instead decided to finish the chapter and post it. So yeah, here it is and without further ado so I don't get yelled at too much, I'll let you get to reading.  
**_

_**Characters in this chapter:  
-Cinderella - Morris Delancey (Morrisella)  
-Anastasia - Freckles/Red (briefly)  
-Drizella - Davey (briefly)  
-Lucifer - Pulitzer (mentioned)  
.Girl Mice:  
-Pearly Calves - Jake  
-Spectacle Suzy - Specs  
-Itsy Bitsy Itey - Itey  
-Medda Mouse - Medda (mentioned)  
.Boy Mice:  
-SpotSpot - Spot  
-Jaques Kelly - Jack  
-Poots da Boots - Boots  
-Mushy Mert - Mush  
-Blinky Bert - Blink  
-Pokey Lester - Les**_

* * *

"Mo-elly! Mo-elly!" Morrisella was greeted by the rest of his little talking mice friends: Jaques Kelly, Poots da Boots, Mushy Mert, Blinky Bert, and Pokey Lester.

Morrisella's eyes went straight to the little mousetrap while he gently set the three girl mice on the floor. In the trap, he noticed a mouse that looked a little smaller than most of the other mice. Morrisella knelt down, careful not to squash the other eight mice. He leaned over so he could get a better look at the frightened caged mouse.

"Ow!" Morrisella's hand went straight to his nose. "You little rat! You hit me with a...a..." Morrisella searched the floor for what had pegged him on the bridge of his nose. "A piece of chicken feed?!" he exclaimed flabbergasted. "You're lucky that I don't kill you right now, you ungrateful little rat!"

"Mo-elly!" Pearly Calves exclaimed, trying her best to act shocked.

"You be quiet! You're lucky I don't put you in there with the bastard!" Morrisella snapped at Pearly Calves.

"Mo-elly?" another voice asked tentatively, yet still confident.

Morrisella searched for the owner of the voice. "What Jacques Kelly?" he asked once he found the little mouse closest to the cage.

"Let me handle this. I think he needs a little push out the cage or something," the mouse offered, but it came out more like an order.

"Yeah, yeah," Morrisella agreed and reached to open the door to the cage.

Jacques Kelly entered the cage once the door was opened wide. He walked all the way to the back of the cage and was met by two swinging mouse hands. "Hey! Hold your knickers!" Jacques said, but then took in consideration that the mouse wasn't wearing any clothes. "Well, since you don't have any knickers, hold something else because I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Oh yeah?" the new mouse asked threateningly.

"Yeah!" Jacques Kelly snarled before composing himself. "Now, Mo-elly is really nice," he told the mouse and then added under his breath, "or tries to be, at least."

"I heard that, Jacques Kelly!" Morrisella shouted, nearly making it so loud that the mice would've went flying across the small closet.

"Shh, Mo-elly! You don't want Pulitzer finding all of us and then eating us, do you?" Itsy Bitsy Itey asked.

"Right now," Morrisella began as he looked from Mushy Mert to Blinky Bert. Then he looked from Poots da Boots to Pokey Lester and finished with, "That might be a good idea if you don't hurry up, Jacques Kelly!" Finally resting his eyes on the small mouse inside the trap with the new mouse.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying!" Jacques Kelly replied and then turned back to the new mouse. "So what's your name?"

"What's it to you?" the slightly smaller mouse said.

"Just tell me your name, why don't you?" Jacques Kelly asked getting slightly miffed.

"SpotSpot's the name," he finally said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, now that we're introduced," Jacques Kelly said, then added, "Well, you know me because my name's been said a dozen times, but I'm Jacques Kelly. The leader of this here bunch of," he paused. He couldn't think of a word to use for the other mice. "Well, this bunch. Mo-elly there is the one that feeds us and and he makes us these little outfits. He has one for you if you come out of this here cage."

SpotSpot looked from each mouse to the other and finally rested his little beady eyes on Morrisella. "Do you really have something for me to wear? I am a bit naked here."

Morrisella nodded his head. "You just need to come out of there and live with us. That's the trade."

SpotSpot shrugged and agreed quickly. What harm could it do to live with other mice and someone that feeds you? SpotSpot walked out of the cage with Jacques Kelly's arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. Looking around at the rest of the mice and finally stopping right in front of Morrisella, SpotSpot slowly looked up.

"Now, here's a little shirt, knickers, and suspenders," Morrisella said as he handed each item of clothing to SpotSpot. "You can't forget your shoes and your hat," he finished handing the tiny pair of shoes and a tiny little newsboy's cap to SpotSpot.

SpotSpot quickly dressed and once he put his hat on his head he fell backwards as did the other mice from a sudden slamming of a door.

"MORRISELLA!" a shrill scream came from somewhere above the group. It sounded like a pair of voices that were badly tuned to make everyone's eardrums think of rupturing.

"Here we go again," Morrisella said as he got up and brushed some lint off of his apron. "Take care of SpotSpot and show him where he can sleep. Let me handle the two evil wenches," he told the mice and hurried them out of the broom closet. Before rushing off, he looked down at them and said, "And warn him about Medda Mouse." Morrisella rushed up the curving staircase and disappeared to the upstairs, which left the mice to find their own way to the attic room.


End file.
